


Ain't No Sunshine

by insane_falcon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insane_falcon/pseuds/insane_falcon
Summary: this is the part where Sasuke says goodbye





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Let me know if you see any mistakes.

"Naruto," Sasuke greets the blonde ninja awaiting him at the beginning of the forest. He wonders briefly how Naruto knew he'd be coming this way, but Naruto is smart when he wants to be. How else could Sasuke have been defeated?

Naruto springs to attention and points a finger at him. "Idiot! Did you think I'd let you sneak off so easily?"

Sasuke snorts. For all his smart moments, Naruto was still Naruto. He quickly wipes all emotion off his face. "If you tell me to stay, I will."

"Stay," Naruto orders almost as soon as Sasuke finishes speaking. There's no trace of joking in his eyes. "Don't leave."

The raven-haired ninja assents with a shrug and turns to head back to the village. Naruto's hand on his jacket stopped him in his tracks.

"I want you to stay," Naruto said quietly. "I spent all that time trying to bring you back, ya know?"

"I'll be back." Sasuke turns around, Naruto's hand quickly dropping from his jacket. "After all, you'll need help, usaratonkachi."

The insult seems to revive a little bit of Naruto's spirit. "Shut up," Naruto huffs. "I'm going to be the best Hokage ever!"

"Of course." Sasuke's tone leaves no room for doubt. There _is_ no doubt.

An awkward silence fills the air for a moment. This is the part where Sasuke says goodbye and leaves, but he's having trouble forming the words. Naruto suddenly looks like he remembers something and reaches towards his jacket. What could he- Sasuke's scratched Leaf headband. The blonde ninja hands it over and Sasuke automatically takes it. It feels weird to be holding it again. He doesn't think he's ready to wear it back on his forehead yet, so he attaches it to his belt. When he looks up and their eyes meet, he knows.

This is the time. Sasuke holds up a fist. "Dobe."

A wide grin splits across Naruto's face. "Teme!" Naruto exclaims back and they bump fists. Their touching hands linger in the air for a moment longer.

Sasuke's knuckles are cold by his side.

He walks off into the forest, Naruto's eyes burning holes into the back of his jacket long after they're out of sight of each other.


End file.
